


one-time thing

by nahchilles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahchilles/pseuds/nahchilles
Summary: Erica snorts into her neck. Allison can feel her derision in the press of bared teeth against her skin."That's what you said last time, sweetheart." she says, grinning. "And yet, here we are."





	one-time thing

"Remember, this is a one-time thing," Allison gasps. The wall is hard against her back and Erica's mouth is hot against her throat and she's painfully aware of how very unlocked the door is. It's all becoming a little too much.

Erica snorts into her neck. Allison can feel her derision in the press of bared teeth against her skin.

"That's what you said last time, sweetheart." she says, grinning. "And yet, here we are."

She's all sharp edges as she pulls away from Allison's neck, jagged canines that verge on fangs and fingernails that verge on claws. Really, it's barely been a week since the whole werewolf transformation thing and the rest of the supernatural crap that seems to tail Allison like a shadow, but Erica's never looked more comfortable in her own skin than she does now.

Her fingers brush Allison's skin as she finds the first button of her shirt, quick and purposeful as they make their way down Allison's sternum. She wonders if this is part of it, too: if all her insecurity and hesitance had vanished just as quickly as her epilepsy had after the bite. The thought makes Allison's mouth dry.

"Yeah, well," she rasps. "I'm serious this time."

Erica's smirk widens.

"Are you, now?" She finishes the last button and pushes the fabric off of Allison's shoulders.

"I am!" Allison says, and if her voice takes on a note of desperation, she can only hope that Erica doesn't notice.

Erica, whose hands trail down her arms, her ribcage, fingernails leaving little pink lines in their wake, and it's too much. Way, way too much, and Allison is lost in it.

"Who do you think you're kidding?" Erica says, dry as a bone, and sinks down to her knees.

**Author's Note:**

> ermsh


End file.
